Won't You Join Me?
by Evai
Summary: Rushuna Tendo, The Smiling Senshi has been fighting a war using the ultimate battle strategy. To strip ones opponent of their armor. After the battle in the capital there is one left who is close to her. Yaijiro Kojima, the Tiger of the Rear guard, the me


Won't you join me? Won't you join me?

"It's the ulitimate battle stragedy," Rushuna said simply, tilting her head to look at Yajiro.

They were walking next to each other, making their way to a nearby cave. A family they had helped told them that it held a hot spring inside it. Rushuna couldn't pass it up and Yajiro 's mumblings about getting to the next town went unheard.

"I know... I know..." Yajiro muttered as he walked next the bubbly blonde. His head down looking at the dirt path, ignoring the green trees that surrounded them.

"To strip one of their will to fight," she was lecturing. Yajiro had seriously injured one of the bandits that they'd rescued the family from. Before he'd met Rushuna, Yajiro would not have hesitated in killing the bandits, but now...

"and remove them of their armor..." Rushuna continued.

"Rushuna would you let it rest already," Yajiro said irritably.

Her golden eyes turned toward him and she frowned, "I'm sorry, Yat-chan."

Yajiro reached over suddenly and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders. He couldn't stand seeing her frown, "So am I, Rushuna."

She smiled brightly again, then smiled even wider when she saw the cave in the distance. Even from the distance they still had to walk, they could see the steam coming out of the cavern.

"Oh, Yat-chan... it looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, pulling away from him and running ahead slightly.

Yajiro shook his head as a smile crept onto his lips. Rushuna waited for Yajiro to catch up to her. She looped an arm in his and walked along silently until they had reached the cavern.

"Let me go check it out first," Yajiro said as he unhooked his arm from Rushunas.

"Yajiro," Rushuna said softly, "Don't worry so much."

His black eyes darted to look at her and he shrugged, "Alright then," and walked over to the rock face next to the entrance. He took the bag he had slung over his shoulder and set it down on the ground. Yajiro knelt down and pulled a blanket from the bag laying it down on the ground.

"What are you waiting for?" he said glancing over at where Rushuna still stood.

She shrugged slightly, "Won't you join me?"

Yajiro laughed, "No, Rushuna."

"Oh well," she smiled and walked into the cave.

Yajiro removed his sword from it's sheath and sat down on the blanket. He pulled his polishing stone out of his bag and started working on the katana's blade. It had been a little while since he'd properly taken care of it. Before long, he looked up at the sun, and hour must have already passed. In the distance he could see dark clouds starting to form.

When he was finished with the katana Yaijiro just sat patiently. He leaned up agasint the cave wall, waiting as Rushuna bathed. She was always bathing... it used to get on Yaijiro's nerves, but after being with her for awhile he'd become accustomed to her strange behavior.

Steam was still oozing from inside the cave and he could hear Rushuna softly singing to herself. He tilted his head skyward when he heard a soft rumble. If they didn't get moving soon, they'd have to stay in the cave until the weather improved.

Yaijiro turned his head toward the cave, "Rushuna are you done yet? We've gotta get moving..."

He could hear her moving about in the water.

"Yatchan," she called back softly, "Are you sure you won't join me?"

Yaijiro shook his head, but smiled slightly at the memory of when he first met Rushuna Tendo. She had hidden him in a hot springs with his face smothered between her large breasts. He felt his face grow suddenly hot at the image that flashed in his mind.

"No! Rushuna, I don't," he screamed back into the cave.

The clouds were becoming progressively darker. Yaijiro shook his head and looked angrily at the sky.

"Rushuna," he started to yell, but stopped as he held out his hand. He watched as droplets of water hit his open palm. He sighed and ran his hands through his black hair.

Yaijiro sheathed his katana and slung it across his back. He picked up the blanket and shoved it into the bag. It was starting to pour as he went and stood just inside the cave, facing outward. Rushuna frustrated him to no end on some days.

"Is it raining?" Rushuna's voice called suddenly.

"Yeah... it is," Yaijiro responded as he watched the lightening show in the sky.

Yaijiro jumped slightly when he felt a light touch on his arm.

"Please come join me," Rushuna's voice said softly.

Yaijiro steeled himself... they'd become so close, even after they'd rescued Tenchi-sama and both nearly died at the capital. She'd held him afterward... in the medicated bath.

"Rushuna," Yaijiro whispered as she took his hand, pulling him away from the cave wall, forcing him to face her.

Yaijiro stared into her beautiful golden eyes. Her delicate lips were formed in a slight smile. It was hard to believe that she was one of the most feared and respected Senshi of their time.

Yaijiro stepped back slightly when her hand came up and touched his cheek.

"I'll wash your back for you," she said sweetly, tilting her head to one side.

_What am I doing_, Yaijiro thought briefly as he reached forward taking Rushuna's face in his hands. She was still smiling at him.

_Someday, I'll remove you of your armor_, she had said.

Yaijiro took a deep breath before kissing her gently.

"You have... you know," he said quietly after, his face inches from hers, "Stripped me of my armor..."

Rushuna just smiled as she took his hand again and led him deeper into the cave...


End file.
